Tired
by Narayu
Summary: There are things Shepard is tired of. There are things Shepard will never get tired of. One-shot m!shenko for Kaidan Porn Week on tumblr. Prompt courtesy of confessionforanothertime. My first m!shenko pairing.


Shepard was tired of political bullshit. Whether it was the Alliance or the Council, someone was always pulling him one way or another and they all seemed to forget that he had a mission to complete - a fucking galaxy to save. He was tired of the constant bickering of one species with another, and why did he always have to play peacekeeper? Most of all, he was tired of all the death. Friends, family, team members, even innocent strangers. It was too much and he just wanted it all to be over.

One thing that Shepard would never got tired of, however, was Kaidan's ass.

He reflects on just how true that fact is, as Kaidan shifts in the bed next to him causing the sheet to slide down and expose the unbelievably perfect mounds of flesh that deserved a much better word than ass or butt or bum, but Shepard's mouth had gone dry at the sight and he wasn't really keen on thinking of one at the moment. Honestly, since the moment the Major had asked to rejoin the Normandy, Shepard could think of little else. For now, he was content to relish in this moment, the fact that Kaidan was even in his bed still seemed like a miracle and he had to sometimes stop from pinching himself.

They had played it cool for a while, kept it professional, salutes and parade rests and titles flew... maybe too often, Shepard thought remembering when Garrus had given him a sidelong glance one day after he had saluted the Major with all the rigidity of a private addressing his CO. He was sure it had looked ridiculous. Garrus wouldn't salute him if his life depended on it, he mused, and was probably endlessly confused to see Shepard - the CO - saluting Kaidan, regardless of the fact that Alenko was a higher ranking officer.

It hadn't remained professional for long. Shepard had found himself searching for reasons to visit the observation lounge more often than any other place on the ship, even if Kaidan had little input on whatever their current assignment was. Chances were good that anytime the doors slid open, Kaidan would be leaning against the glass staring out into the stars - giving Shepard a fantastic view of his ass.

It had gotten much more interesting in the last few weeks. Kaidan had realized Shepard's trips to his favorite spot on the Normandy were not just to say hello and he began playing his own games of flirtation. A lingering stare when they were in the same area together. A sly smirk in the mess over breakfast when his foot "accidentally" slid against Shepard's leg. A tiny biotic jolt to his back when they were sparring, followed by a knowing look when Shepard's breathing became unsteady for just a moment before he composed himself. Flirting with each other was a dance they both knew well, they'd been doing it since the SR-1, but there had to be a breaking point. They'd found it after revisiting Eden Prime. Maybe it was the memories of the time before Virmire, before Cerberus, before becoming Spectres and before the fate of the entire galaxy was on their shoulders. Maybe it was the tension of being back where it had all began, where the Reaper threat was first realized, and knowing they were approaching the end. Maybe it was just time to stop dancing.

That night Shepard had returned to his cabin - frustrated at Cerberus' presence everywhere - after briefing Hackett, talking with the Prothean - Javik - and calming Liara, and Kaidan had been waiting outside the elevator for him when he walked onto deck 1. But when he'd opened his mouth to say whatever it was he'd been there to say, Shepard stopped him by claiming it with his own lips. It was the first time Kaidan had moaned into a kiss from him, the first time Shepard had let Kaidan touch him, and the first time they'd spent the night together - and he knew then that it wouldn't be the last.

Tonight is a different situation entirely. The two Spectres had been sharing the Captain's cabin for four nights, learning a little bit more about each other's bodies and likes and dislikes in the bedroom with each one, without a care for the regs. The Reapers were already a threat to everyone, and it was an unspoken fact that they needed to make the best of the time they had together.

When Kaidan shifts in his sleep again Shepard can't help the grin that spreads over his face as he watches the muscles in his back flex with movement. He lightly trails a hand down his spine and over his ass and when he's rewarded with a groggy "'chu doin?" from the not-quite-awake major, he squeezes hard, eliciting a yelp that makes him equally amused and aroused. The chuckle rising from his throat dies on his lips as Kaidan finally rolls over to face him, revealing his own arousal and that was another sight Shepard would never get tired of..

"You're staring, John." Kaidan drawls in a voice husky and thick with exhaustion.

"Mhm," he replies, finally meeting his eyes and seeing the excitement there past the haze of sleepiness. He raises an eyebrow but then frowns in mock hurt. "What? I'm not allowed?"

Kaidan laughs and it's the best sound. Warm, and throaty, and because of Shepard.

"Of course you're allowed." he says, pulling his Commander down for a kiss.

Number three on the list of things Commander John Shepard would never get tired of. So that was 1. Kaidan's ass - he thinks as he gives it another squeeze and is rewarded with a thrust of 2. Kaidan's cock - deliciously hard - against his hip and then 3. Kaidan's lips on his, tongue tasting him, teeth grazing his lower lip. It was a wonder how they had lasted all these years without doing this, Shepard thinks as he pulls the other man against him harder, one hand on his ass and the other tangling in his hair.

When Kaidan finally pulls away from the kiss they're both panting, both hard, both wanting - needing more contact. But when Shepard moves his hand between them with the intention of moving their foreplay into the fast lane, Kaidan stops him.

"Commander, I'll have you know that we have a galaxy to save and it's not wise to wake a superior officer in the middle of a REM cycle." Kaidan scolds, his voice betraying the fact that he isn't a bit mad, and Shepard looks at him with confusion as he's led off the bed to stand in front of the major.

"So," he continues, a hint of a smile creeping up on his face, "I think you ought to be punished."

The word sends a jolt of heat straight through Shepard's body and his eyes widen at the suggestion. This was different for them. Not that he hadn't had his fair share of roleplay in the past, but it was mostly with women, and it was mostly him doing the "punishing." Kaidan was always surprising him - always taking control, something that Shepard longed for in his personal life when it wasn't an option in his professional one. Kaidan knew, without him telling him, that this was when he liked to pass the reins to someone else, and Kaidan was ready and willing. Today was no exception. He opens his mouth to say something, but doesn't know what, so he closes it again.

"I didn't catch that, Commander... what do you say?" Kaidan asks as he walks around him slowly, voice less amused now and Shepard has to wonder for a moment if he's actually serious.

"Uh... yes, sir?" he asks cautiously, uncertain. He's rewarded with a sharp swat on his ass. Ouch. But at the same time... he really likes it. The sting lingers for long moments after impact and Shepard forgets what he's supposed to be saying.

"Try again." Kaidan says simply, all amusement gone from his voice.

"Sir - Yes, sir!" Shepard barks obediently, remembering, but Kaidan's hand makes contact again - harder - and Shepard's cock twitches with instinctive excitement.

"Is that the proper stance to hold when addressing a superior officer, marine?" Kaidan asks, rank lost - addressing him like he would a new recruit, voice louder, breath hot against Shepard's ear as he reaches the other side of his body.

Shepard immediately complies with a sharp salute, earning him yet another smack, harder still. At this point he isn't sure if he's being rewarded for doing it right or punished because he's doing something wrong. What he does know was that he doesn't mind either way, and he makes an effort to stare straight ahead and await the major's next order.

"Now, soldier," Kaidan breathes in his ear, sending heat to curl in his stomach, "I want you to reach down and stroke your cock."

He didn't dare meet the other man's eyes, but he could swear the smile was back on his face. He follows the order slowly, letting out a ragged sigh at the contact, and when Kaidan spanks him even harder than before - he squeezes, moaning with the mixed sensation.

"Mmm, good." he hears from behind him, Kaidan's authoritative voice slipping as he watches the result of his demands. When he feels hands against his hips, Shepard starts to relax. One hand moves down to grab his ass - squeezing, lifting, and releasing - before issuing a hell of a smack. Shepard groans.

"I didn't say 'At ease, soldier'," Kaidan all but growls against his neck before repeating the act on the other cheek. Shepard tries to straighten again but Kaidan's cock is pushed against the cleft of his ass and it's oh-so-distracting so he finds himself involuntarily bucking his hips back against him, ass sore from the abuse of the major's hands, but still savoring the friction.

Kaidan sighs one hot breath against Shepard's neck, grinding against his back, before turning him so they're facing each other. He swats his hand away, leaving him feeling the absence of it on his throbbing cock before kissing him again.

They're bucking against each other, neither finding the purchase or the friction they need when Kaidan pushes Shepard onto the bed on his back. He's over him in seconds, crushing his mouth in his own, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. One of Shepard's hands slips between them to grasp both of their cocks and Kaidan hisses into his mouth.

He hears the tiny click and vaguely wonders when Kaidan had retrieved the bottle from the nightstand, but forgets to ask when he feels one slick fingertip make its way into him. He chokes out something that might have been a gasp and is met with a throaty chuckle against his neck. Kaidan's teeth tease a nipple when he pushes the finger into Shepard slowly, then slips another in after a moment, spreading him with the maneuver. A hand presses against his stomach in an attempt to hold him steady, but Shepard's hips are moving of their own accord, bucking against the invasion of his lover's fingers. The hand moves to pump his cock, and Kaidan squeezes roughly at the base when he lowers his head, curling his lips around the head, and licking - then sucking at the tip.

Shepard gasps out a 'Fuck'' and his hands are curling into the sheets without finding enough purchase. A sound not unlike a whimper escapes from his throat when the warmth of Kaidan's mouth leaves his aching cock to issue one final command before their game is through.

"I want to hear you say it, John." he orders, eyes hooded and dark with want and Shepard couldn't resist obeying if he wanted to.

"I want you inside me." he croaks out and Kaidan replaces fingers with cock, sliding into him with effort, fighting against the resistance of Shepard's body and Shepard bucks against him without a care for discomfort or pain he just need him there and when Kaidan is finally buried to the hilt in his Commander, both men cry out at the feeling of their merged bodies. After a moment of letting their bodies adjust, Kaidan begins a slow rhythm that is sure to drive them crazy before driving them over the edge. Shepard reaches down to stroke himself, and Kaidan angles one of Shepard's legs over his shoulder. He lifts the commander up so he's arched up against him, hips elevated, and Shepard is always amazed at the way he can move and lift and handle him with such ease. The thought is stifled by the sudden pain of another slap to his ass and Kaidan is laughing again when he yelps from the surprise. It only serves to earn him more "punishment" and the rhythm of thrust and slap over and over has Shepard's skin burning and cock dripping and when Kaidan starts thrusting in broken spasms, losing the beat of their dance, Shepard is already gone, coming in waves around him and hot onto his own belly, calling out his name in broken whispers. Kaidan follows, Shepard's name ground between his teeth as his hips buck into Shepard once, twice, three more times before he releases the leg slung over his shoulder, pulls out and lets himself collapse against his commander's chest.

"At ease, soldier." Kaidan murmurs sleepily against Shepard's skin after a long time of catching their breath and Shepard thinks he'll never get tired of any of it as they both drift back to sleep.


End file.
